


A Smashing Good Time

by apollorisen



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollorisen/pseuds/apollorisen
Summary: Three boyfriends get together for Super Smash Bros shenanigans.





	A Smashing Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing for these guys so I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave constructive criticism in the comments, I'm always looking to improve!

“Which of these valiant fighters has the most impressive sword?” Odin squinted as he scanned his cursor across the rows of Nintendo characters.

Leo and Niles sat beside him, Leo upright and Niles sprawled across his lap. They had chosen their characters 10 minutes ago, it was midnight, and if Leo had to hear this menu music for 30 more seconds he was going to go mad. Niles, on the other hand, seemed incredibly amused by it all.

“I say you should pick the blonde twink,” Niles drawled, pointing to a character in the bottom row, “we have plenty of experience with those.” He gestured to Leo, who rolled his eyes.

“Absolutely _hilarious_ , the pinnacle of modern comedy,” Leo muttered as Odin finally selected his character.

“SHULK,” the booming narrator informed them.

“Shulk…” Odin said slowly, a smile forming, “What a fantastic name! I am sure we will fight together well, my dear friend!”

Niles sighed dramatically. “Does this mean we can get to the part where I kick your asses now?” Niles had never played Super Smash Bros. before in his life, but how hard could it be? He’d played Street Fighter once five years ago, and he had done alright at that one, so this would be a piece of cake. He grabbed a Wii remote as Leo stood up to fiddle with some controller port. “What're you doing?” Niles questioned, wrapping his arms around his lover’s shoulders.

“I’m setting up a GameCube controller. It allows for more technical control as well as-"

Niles reached down, plucked the controller from Leo’s hands (chuckling at the frustrated groan Leo let out) and held it high above his head. Niles was the tallest of the bunch, easily half a foot taller than Leo, and he _loved_ it.

“Christ, do you have to do this _every time?_ We get it! You're tall!” Leo made wild grabs for the controller, jumping and standing on the couch. He looked longingly at Odin, but he only stuck his tongue out at him. _Traitor_.

Leo gave up with a huff, looking at the other man expectantly; he knew he would give it back if Leo stared at him long enough. Niles, having had his fill, made a show of returning the controller, a shit-eating grin adorning his face.

“Here you are, milord.”

Leo rolled his eyes and Niles kissed him on the cheek. The two sat down and Odin scooted over as well, not wanting to be left out of any affection, and Niles slung an arm around the man’s shoulder.

“Now then, which stage should we fight on?” Niles asked, despite knowing he would pick whatever stage he wanted, regardless of popular opinion.

“Final Destination sounds very promising,” Odin mused, leaning into Niles as the other man shrugged.

“Too boring,” Niles frowned slightly, “no platforms.”

“That’s the point, it allows for a better gauge of player skill, since it's just one on one, on flat ground.” Leo piped up. He had attended a local tournament a week ago and now liked to believe he was a professional player. Niles thought it was adorable, in a very conceited kind of way.

Odin picked the stage.

“Awww, what? I was supposed to pick!” Niles playfully shoved Odin away, readying his controller. His face displayed a cool, amused demeanor, but Niles would be _damned_ if he lost this stupid game.

Their characters appeared on screen, Odin bounced up and down excitedly as Shulk swung his sword around. Leo smiled slightly at the other blond, reaching over to put a hand on his thigh. Said hand was promptly ripped away when the game began; Leo threw himself into the game, immediately going for Niles’ character. Niles gasped dramatically.

“You’re really going to attack your own boyfriend like that?” he pouted as the other man scoffed, his eyes glued to the screen.

Leo’s perfect concentration was broken, however, when Odin let out a yelp. His character fell off the edge of the map as Odin frantically mashed buttons.

“How do I play?” Odin asked, sounding devastated. Niles cracked up as Leo gave them a run down of the controls.

“Ah, I see!” Odin smiled proudly. His character jumped, swung once, then back-slashed off the side of the map. Niles had never seen a man look more broken than Odin had in that moment. “Can we perhaps play with more lives next time?” Odin whimpered, splaying dramatically across Niles.

Niles, on the other hand, was having a _tremendous_ time. He had chosen Dark Pit (a goth twink, naturally) and had been using one move throughout the entire match.

“You know you have other attacks, right?” Leo snapped, glaring at the other man, who shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m using my resources efficiently,” he said simply. He charged again, sending Leo’s character flying. As much as Leo hated to admit, he wasn't particularly good at this game.

Leo paused and sighed heavily. He took Niles’ controller and motioned towards it.

“Alright. If you press B, you get a bow, and if-” Leo went on, but Niles zoned out at ‘bow’. Bows. He could do that.

Niles spent the rest of the game at the edge of the map, firing arrows at an extremely frustrated Leo, who eventually turned off the Wii and sent (read: forced) Niles out to grab takeout for the trio.

\---

Niles returned half an hour later with a bag of chinese food in each hand. Upon entering the house, he noticed a lump of blankets on the couch that was definitely not there earlier. He walked over to investigate, and a large smile spread across his face.

Leo and Odin were entangled in the blanket, faces barely poking out from the heap. Leo cracked an eye open, feeling the gaze of Niles above them. He smiled and waved the taller man in.

Niles set the food down, flipped off the light, and joined his boyfriends on the cramped couch.


End file.
